


A Long Road

by Hollistien1996



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Post-Canon, Time Travel, White Violin, i just want everyone to be happy, occ-a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollistien1996/pseuds/Hollistien1996
Summary: Vanya wakes up and realizes that all of the Hargreeves have been sent back in time. As she comes to terms of her mental state and the fact that she is the cause of the now future apocalypse, she has to deal with her family trying to "fix" her instead.





	1. Why do you run from me?

...

Waking up in her old room, Vanya sits up in a rush and looks around. Freaking out a bit, she feels a bit off and looks in the mirror. She's back in her 14 year-old self's body. She remembers with clarity that she definitely was trying to destroy the world because she was just so angry at her sibling's betrayal. Allison is immediately brought to the front of her mind and the unfortunate accident involving her powers. Her now suppressed powers. Her mind going a speeds she couldn't keep up with, it keeps looping everything until she couldn't handle it and rushes out of her room. She picks her violin up as she fumbles with the door handle. Breathing picking up as she doesn't notice the shadows outside the door. 

"...do you think she remembers any of it?"

"She has to. But I mean we haven't seen her since we came back. It could be...."

"No, don't think that way. Even if she doesn't remember, we came back to fix our mistakes and make sure that the...."

The voice trails off as Vanya steps into the hall and jumps a little when she sees all of her siblings, including a not-dead Ben. She stares wide-eyed at them all. Ben is still here too. A voice breaks her thoughts.

"Vanya are you alright?" Allison steps forward in concern.

"Stay back!" Vanya readies her violin, but then remembers. Her powers are blocked still. The others flinch as she comes to the conclusion that they were all brought back. 

"Vanya, please stay calm...." Ben's voice calms her, but her anger wins.

"Stay calm? After what you guys did to me? After I finally find out that I wasn't ordinary; that after a childhood of being told that there wasn't anything special about me. After you all ignored me and hated me. Now you guys are paying attention because I, what, started the apocalypse? Yes, I remember." Her tears are coming down her cheeks freely now. The others now obviously know that she remembers with clarity. She looks to Allison, all her pent up frustration showing.

"Vanya, please listen! We..."

"I don't want to hear it! You all had plenty of time to apologize to me about a lot of things. What makes you think that I would even want to be around any of you?" 

"A sign of good faith." Before Vanya has a chance to say anything else, Allison speaks.

" _I heard a rumor that the mental and physical blocks on your powers go away."_

The others go and try to stop her, but its too late. Vanya's eyes cloud over and there's a wave of power that emits from Vanya's body. It disperses and all that's left is Vanya and a white violin in her hand.

"Why?" Is the only thing that Vanya could manage.

"Because the first time around we went about it the wrong way. It's time to make up for that mistake. We're still family, Vanya." Allison takes a look at her sister, the only thing changed is her eyes, they're white, which seems to be a permanent thing whenever she uses her powers. 

"This is our chance to start over. To help you figure out things. Together." She says firmly, inching closer to Vanya. 

"I...I need some time before I can trust you, any of you, but I might be willing to try. If you are willing to show me that you are willing to try to start over." The conviction in Vanya's voice, strong with double meaning. 

"I am." Allison is the first one to say anything, but is rather quick in her decision. 

"Vanya... I'm sorry. I acted brashly and really thought that I was doing the right thing. I only made things worse. Can you ever forgive me?" Luther steps forwards a bit to try to touch her. She flinches and takes a step back. 

"I don't think I'm ready to, yet. But, maybe in the future." She gives him a small smile. He takes a step back recognizing that it would be a long road ahead of him.

Klaus and Ben say their apologizes and tell Vanya that if she ever needs a shoulder their room is open. Klaus had a lot in common with Vanya when it came to dear-old "dad" and wants to make sure she doesn't feel alone like he did, like she used to.

Deigo, as Vanya knows is not good with expressing himself. It takes him a few tries to get things out, but he does so and she takes his willingness as a sign that he doesn't actually hate her.

Five was the last to go. He realized that he made mistakes and will probably make them in the future. Given his experiences and such he admitted that he wasn't very good at his people skills and told Vanya that he would try to be less of an ass. 

It was at this point, the children remembered that they were still in their 14 year-old bodies. They still lived with "Father-dearest". They would need a plan of how to proceed. They ended up gathering into Allison's room since it was the biggest. The conversation did little to ease the tension that formed when Dr. Hargreeves was mentioned. Vanya's powers seemed to flicker off and on when she felt something strongly. After deciding that they would need to try to act normal, the children worked with Vanya on controlling her emotions so that her powers wouldn't manifest in front of anyone. After calling it a night, Vanya went to her room and picked up the now white violin. She put the bow on the string and began to play.

 


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out continues, some wholesome Klaus and Vanya interaction. AN: I would like to thank you guys for your support and kind words for those who commented. It is greatly appreciated.

...

_It was at this point, the children remembered that they were still in their 14 year-old bodies. They still lived with "Father-dearest". They would need a plan of how to proceed. They ended up gathering into Allison's room since it was the biggest. The conversation did little to ease the tension that formed when Dr. Hargreeves was mentioned. Vanya's powers seemed to flicker off and on when she felt something strongly. After deciding that they would need to try to act normal, the children worked with Vanya on controlling her emotions so that her powers wouldn't manifest in front of anyone. After calling it a night, Vanya went to her room and picked up the now white violin. She put the bow on the string and began to play._

_..._

A sweet but sorrowful sound wafted though the mansion as Vanya played. Her years of practice in her older body, came into play as all her prior knowledge guided her. The song in question sounded much like the one she played for the apocalypse or as she called it in her head, "apocalypse suite". As she played her powers reacted and instead of a destructive quality it was a calming balm to her torrent of emotions. It was controlled and collected, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Little droplets started streaming down her face as she recounted in her head everything. Leonard. The deception. Reliving being in the box. The concert. Her powers were starting to go a little haywire, so she ends the song, tears still coming down. Self-loathing and so much doubt, falling on her in waves. It feels like she's at the beach and got caught in an oncoming wave. Caught in a current that she can't escape. Intruding thoughts like, "they should have left me."; "I am the cause of all their problems."; etc. The door creaked open and a somber and sober looking Klaus entered her room. He didn't say anything as he took in the slightly disheveled room. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She looked at him and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...." Vanya repeated like a mantra like it would magically make things better. That all those years of emotions would just disappear. Her sobbing dies down and Klaus starts whispering stories to her. Things that she might have seen the aftermath to.

"...When dear old dad found out about my powers and how much the dead would scare me, he would take me out for special missions. Those missions ended up being me locked in the mausoleum over night. I would be terrified. I couldn't handle it and turned to anything I could get my hands on to numb the voices. It seems that in my attempts to drown the voices, I lost track of things. Priorities that I should have cared about." He turns to makes sure she's calm enough to sit up on her own. 

"That's until I time traveled and met Dave. He was\ will be? I don't know. Time travel confuses me. I spent almost a year in Vietnam, fighting along side him. Getting closer to him. He became my boyfriend eventually and then I lost him." He wistfully stares off while he talks about Dave. He hadn't really told anyone about Dave. Vanya who was intently listening to Klaus and feeling like this was something that she was being trusted with. 

"Klaus... I'm...." Vanya begins.

"Ah....no. No more apologies. There's no need. Dave and the thought of Dave is helping me keep sober. The whole reason I'm telling you this is that we need to find you something to ground you. Something that'll tether you when you go off the rails. I had Ben there too. Maybe we work on that? Together?" He poses with a giddy look. 

"I would like that." She gives a small smile.

...

Luther and Allison meet up with each other in their normal spot. There's a lot of stuff that needs to be unpacked. They both think back to the decisions leading up to those last days and their impact on the actions they made. 

"I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot. I thought that because I knew best, that it was our only option." The silence between them is broken. 

"I made some pretty stupid mistakes too. I thought that I could help using my powers with Vanya, but I should have realized what was happening sooner. I just feel like because Dad was so hard on each of us in different ways, we all are kinda messed up." She sighs and looks at Luther. 

Some of the things said afterwards were just a lot of apologies and promises to do better. Be better this time around. They've been given a second chance to change things around. 

...

Number Five, still had yet to get a name. He left before he was given one and Five was all that he was called at the Commission. It didn't bother him so much, until now. His irritation was irrational. He shouldn't care that he doesn't have an actual name like his siblings. He paced  around his room, until Ben came knocking on his door. 

"Hey, um...Vanya made you this." A plate is handed to him. It's his favorite sandwich. 

"Thanks."

"...."

"...." Ben turns to leave.

"Ben, wait. I have a question. How did you come up with your name?"

.... 

The Hargreeves children went on with their lives. They each worked on their faults, or in one's case, new powers. Everything was going rather smoothly. And quietly. A little too quite. The Commission still wasn't out of the picture and there were somethings that were just set in stone. Five's worst fear was about to be realized. 

 


	3. I don't want to be me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak of what's to come and some what of a time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me. Sorry it's a short chapter. just haven't been able to write anything that I liked until I started running with this idea....

_The Hargreeves children went on with their lives. They each worked on their faults, or in one's case, new powers. Everything was going rather smoothly. And quietly. A little too quite. The Commission still wasn't out of the picture and there were somethings that were just set in stone. Five's worst fear was about to be realized._

....

17 years. They managed to get through 17 years without the commission coming after them. Why now? Five, decided that, yes he might not have a name; but he was going to just continue using "five because he feels comfortable with it. He was pacing around in his own apartment. An apartment near Vanya's, due to convenience and concern. He himself had not aged while his other siblings did, a side effect from the miscalculation on his part. They got to grow up. He did in a future that doesn't exist anymore.The Hargreeves siblings did in fact grow up. A little less messed up, a little more mature in ways, but then again. They all had their older minds and memories to help them this time around. It's a little funny how this whole thing works. Five did have to travel to the future, but he used a brief case he found instead of his powers. The apocalypse was stopped, but not in the way he expected. It was delayed from the time he originally thought. It ended up being later, much later. But due to some weird time stuff, there still appears to be a future. One where his siblings are still alive and are somewhat better people. Not everyone on the planet died either. So, he counted that as a win. Back on the Commission. After all that time they decided that they were going to send Cha Cha and Hazel after them, again. The reason this time being that they were an anomaly in the time line and that due to all that messing with the past and delaying the apocalypse warranted their attention. It was just a matter of time before they ended up sending a certain someone, once Hazel and Cha Cha failed.

...

Vanya had given a lot of thought about a lot of things. Given that she had gone through puberty twice to realize it. Also the worst relationship as an introductory into the dating life. She finally was able to tell herself that she was most definitely not straight. She went through a mini crisis with Klaus upon the discovery in their late teens after she ended up crushing on this girl she saw every time she and Five went to go get coffee. It also took her awhile to realize that Alison's rumor she told her in the other timeline was not specific enough and ended up clouding her judgement went it came to the dating life too. Ordinary. It was a very trivial thing to her now. Something that no longer exists. Her powers made sure of that. On that note, she managed to find a sort of anchor with Klaus. Ironically it ended up being her violin. She would be afraid to play it and in that fear came a sense of self that she needed to keep grounded. It was her amplifier and her anchor. She also discovered that she was slightly deaf in her left ear due to the gun shot that went off next to her, went Alison stopped her. It didn't effect her powers in any sort of way, but made her more aware of the sounds she could see around her. Because her powers were sound based she could manipulate the sounds around her to do whatever she wanted. It did come with a catch though. Due to the trauma she suffered in the original time, she had made her self a split personality of sorts to cope. It contained all the rage she felt and apathy to life. The "White Violin", as it liked to call itself. The voice of her extreme emotions she's been feeling since she stopped taking her suppressants. She was reminiscing while playing about how much therapy she has been though and the strides that got her to where she's at currently. She hears a knock on her apartment door, which startles her out of her thoughts.

"Vanya, its me." A boyish voice is herd through the wood.

"Five, hey." Vanya notices the worried look on his face when she has him come in.

"I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."

"It can't be any worse than the time you came back from the future and told me about the world ending in eight days."

"Touche. Eh, its not as bad, but definitely has the potential to be very bad."

"What is that, exactly?"

"The commission is starting to send people to off us. We apparently messed with the timeline too much. So they've been sending people on missions that would "fix"time. I know that Cha Cha and Hazel are going to fail. It's just who comes after concerns me."

"Who is that?"

"Mysef." Her eyes bug out.

"Thats....."

"Crazy, I know that. But if you think about it, who better to kill us than one of us?"

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those for the future kudos. I have an irregular update schedule so I’ll try to get chapters out as fast as I can.


End file.
